Lost memories
by Ahlam
Summary: It carries on from the 10th book. I'm not good with summaries, your just going to have to read it.
1. Default Chapter

**Lost memories **

**Chapter 1**

Mist drove across the thick air of the night. The long grey road stood deserted apart from the old houses lined up almost neatly on either side of the road as though guarding this forgotten street.

The houses were in no condition of living in whether it was rats nesting or window being shattered to bites. There was uncomfortable atmosphere, the silent was painful and for vampires this was unusual being used to creeping around in the night and all. Even the trees stood still as if trying to take a glimpse of these intruders that dared to walk on this path.

Three figures hid behind the dark night, trying to cover there identities. As they walked past the flickering lamp post there faces came into focus. Darren, Vancha and Debbie lingered calm fully across the pavement. 'Is it normal for it to be this quiet?' whispered Debbie leaning slight towards Vancha. Vancha merely shrugged in reply to this.

Darren felt annoyed that Debbie decided to company him and Vancha; it wasn't that he didn't want her presence as such but it was that he didn't want anything happening to her. He cared about her far too much and after losing Mr Crespley nothing would be worth living if he lost Debbie as well. But knowing how stubborn she could get Darren wasn't in the mood to argue so in the end he had no choice but to let her come with him.

The mist started to clear and wind swept the gold leaves across the road. The crunching of the leaves echoed into the isolated street. 'Keep it quiet,' said Vancha. One thing Debbie disliked was Vancha attitude. 'I'm only human,' spat Debbie. Darren felt enraged at both of their attitudes, they were old enough to know better but they acted like a couple of kids. Debbie looked across and saw the troubled look on Darren's face and sighed 'I'm sorry It's not you fault,' he mumbled. All three of them quickened there pace as they saw the sun rising behind the clouds.

Vancha and Darren were both used to walking this long but for Debbie this was a completely different challenge. It never occur to her that vampires just didn't go around sucking blood, they also had social lives, that is if you can call going around hunting for psycho vampeneze as a social life.  
  
'Here' muttered Vancha pointing towards a house hidden behind all the other houses. Debbie thought it looked like those haunted mansions you get at the end of a cliff on almost every horror movie. In fear a soft giggle escaped her lips and as she realized who was with her she thought being afraid was least of her worries.

They entered the house. The old mahogany wooden floor creaked every time Debbie stepped on it. She felt annoyed at the fact that Darren and Vancha could walk so fast without making any noise. She brushed away her anger and followed the two figures. The corridor dragged along and Vancha was becoming impatient by the minute.

Abruptly the corridor came to an end and a door met their gaze. For such an old house the door was in great condition. Vancha's long pale hand grabbed gently the door knob and as he turned the door creaked causing movement in the house. The door swung open revealing a small room. Cobwebs were everywhere and the room looked like a house designed for spiders. Vancha, Darren and Debbie started to move the cobwebs away to get a better look at the room. A king size bed was placed at the centre, two bedside tables that were once white but now looked grey and a large cupboard with a mirror placed in the middle of it.

Debbie walked towards the mirror and rubbed the cobwebs away revealing the mirror. She looked at the person that looked back. Her hair was in a mess and she looked weary. She walked back to where Vancha and Darren stood clearing room for themselves. 'You sleep with Darren on the big bed, I'll kip down here' came Vancha's voice. 'No thanks, you can sleep there,' said Debbie. Darren looked at her with abhorrence. 'It's not because of you Darren, the bed just doesn't look welcoming,' she said realizing the pain her words caused.

'Debbie, guys don't sleep together and you chose to come with us so don't complain,' declared Vancha. What is the matter with these two today, they are in such a mood thought Debbie. Without saying any further she took off her jacket and jumper leaving her wearing a white t-shirt and the blue trousers.

Cautiously she sat at the side of the bed and after realizing there wasn't anything out of the ordinary moving around did she lay back. Vancha had already made a small bed for himself using anything he could find and within minutes he was fast asleep.

Darren lay beside Debbie eyes wide open. His eyes stung and they warned that any minute tears would come trickling down but Darren choked trying to hold it back. He didn't deserve to die thought Darren thinking about his mentor. Crespley had almost become a second father to him. Losing him like that made him feel like nothing was worth living for anymore.

Darren didn't realize that Debbie was look at him until she called his name, tears trickled down his pale cheek and Debbie rubbed it off. Her hand felt warm against his cold face and he hadn't apprehended how cold he was until he felt her hand upon his face. He closed his eyes and for a split second all the pain seemed to have drained away from his consciousness but as Debbie removed her hand the pain and all he was running from rushed back.

'I'm sorry' said Debbie, her soft voice was soothing.

'Its o.k.' whispered Darren. Debbie moved down and placed her head on Darren's chest, the rhythm of his heart beat made Debbie feel sleepy. Darren brushed his fingers through her hair. His eyes flickered on and off begging to get some rest and as the seconds ticked Darren found it hard to focus on his surrounding and within seconds he was plagued into an endless pit of darkness.

Darkness had fallen and the three figures still lay in bed. 5 minutes had passed, Vancha and Darren's groggily eyes started to open. Darren slid away from Debbie without trying to wake her up but failed.

Debbie stood upright and rubbed the muscles at the back of her neck relaxing the tension. She was never one to appreciate her bed but now comparing to this she longed and wished for it. Rapidly a figure entered the room making everyone jump in alert. The person hid behind the shadow of the night. Vancha picked up a small axe and threw at the shadow, the figure barely moved but the axe missed her.

'Now Vancha is that how to greet an old friend?' came a voice, scarcely a whispered. Vancha's jaw dropped at the sound of the voice. The shadow walked towards where a streak of light coming from the moon darted from a window uncovering her identity. A girl around Darren age and the same height as him stood before them. Her long breaded hair sat by her shoulders and rubbed against her brown skin. Her tall and slim figure leaned towards the door and examined the three people that stood only centimeters away from her.

'But this can't be...you're...' came Vancha voice, dry and raspy.

'Dead?' said the intruder. 'Do you honestly think they could get rid of me that easily?' she continued. Vancha rushed towards her and swung his arms around her and she did the same. Darren stood their paralyzed wondering what an earth Vancha was doing and how did he know this person.

Vancha turned around and said 'Can you remember her? It's Phoenix,'

'He won't remember thanks to Evanna,' said Phoenix.

'What I'm I missing here?' questioned Darren, a quizzical look across his face.

'Should I tell him?' asked Vancha looking at Phoenix's hypnotizing brown eyes.

'That wasn't supposed to be a rhetorical question, now someone answer my question,' uttered Darren, his quizzical expression now turning into rage.

'After meeting phoenix, Evanna thought it would be better she erased the incident,' said vancha.

'She did what?' screamed Darren.

'Calm down,' said Vancha. Debbie stood there trying to sink what was happening not that she understood half the things they were talking about but that didn't stop her from being amused.

'Phoenix was raised by Evanna since anyone can remember, she's a vampire' continued Vancha. She is a vampire! Darren found it hard to sink this in for some reason or other.

'But she has more powers and wit than any vampire' he sustained.

'What do you mean?' asked Darren.

'Well no one knows, not even Evanna. Her singing on a full moon light can kill up to 5 people' said Vancha.

'That's a bit deadly,' Debbie thought out loud. They had almost forgotten her presence.

'Plus she fights like hell. You never want to get on her bad side, believe me,' said Vancha.

'Hey I didn't ask you to talk about my bad side,' pronounced Phoenix, a wide grin across her face.

'If she is this good why isn't she helping us fight against the vampeneze?'

'I wondered when you were going to ask that' said Phoenix. She walked towards the window and glared at the clear sky. 'Mr. Tiny thought against the idea but after what happened to my friend Larten he had no choice but to let me help,' she continued.

'You know Mr. Crespley?' asked Darren. Even saying his name stung and the pain of the event rushed all back. How could Mr. Tiny let this happen, if we had phoenix he might have been alive, he thought........


	2. queen of the night

Queen of the night  
  
'Are you going to invite me in or what?' asked Phoenix mockingly. Her smile revealed white sparkling teeth and made her eyes sparkle. Darren couldn't help but look at her from head to toe. Vancha grabbed her by the shoulder gently and led her to where he had slept. Her black cape rolled from side to side and she looked like the queen of the night. She lingered towards Debbie and took out her hand for a shake. 'You must be Debbie' she said, a warm friendly smile fixed upon her face. Debbie nodded and returned her shake. Phoenix's hand felt cold and icy making Debbie shiver. Phoenix pulled back her hand as she saw Debbie reaction to her cold hand. She hadn't fed for sometime and her body was starting to be come colder by the second.  
  
Phoenix then turned towards Darren she looked into his eyes and felt grieve and pain that he was going trough. Darren couldn't help but stare at those brown eyes, they gave out so much warmed and affection. She yawned to take that pain away for him just a while but it wasn't in her place. Evanna had warned her may times before that people must learn to deal with their own pain because if you help them deal with it, their pain will become your worst nightmare. All these years of hearing the same song like chant of the consequence of your action had stuck like glue to her mind.  
  
'So Phoenix, how are things for you?' beamed Vancha. Phoenix walked towards him and took a seat next to him. She leaned so close to him, he felt her warm breath upon his face. 'I've missed you so much' she whispered and placed her finger on his lips. Darren found this quite amusing as he watched both of them play like a happy couple. Phoenix looked like the same age as him, 16 yet she was flirting with Vancha, who could have possibly been her father so why couldn't things be this good for him and Debbie he wondered. Darren looked at Debbie; her face was one full of disgust. It wasn't that they were kissing or anything like that but it was just the fact they giggled together like 14 year old kids.  
  
Phoenix and Vancha were always like this. Vancha saw Phoenix as a good friend that was all but Vancha found the look on Debbie face quite entertaining. This behavior usually puts lots of people off, so that's why they tended to do it. Abruptly Phoenix stood up and lingered towards the door. 'Where are you going?' asked Darren. 'To feed' she replied. Now that Darren thought about it he realized that he hadn't fed in a long time either. 'Join her' said Vancha looking at Darren. Darren looked at Debbie, her face was expressionless. 'Do what you have to do' murmured Debbie. She turned around and strolled towards the dusty window and looked at the clear sky. Darren walked behind Phoenix. He watched her cape swash from one side to the other. Unexpectedly her pace started to quicken Darren followed her queue but was perplexed.  
  
As they loitered across the deserted street they heard the sound of crushing leaves. They both stopped listening to the quiet night. 'Here' whispered Phoenix to Darren, they ran towards the trees and glared at the dilapidated road. Nothing happened for 5 minutes but as footsteps came into focus they both kept their ears sharp. Darren now realized what he had forgotten, WEAPON! It had never accured to him that things might actually be larking around this isolated street.  
  
'Master said they were coming here' came a hoarse voice.  
  
'Darren and Vancha innit' said the other, his tone was loud and squeaky.  
  
As the two men came into the flickering light Darren managed to identify them as vampets. So they obviously knew where they were, thought Darren.  
  
'Let's beat the crap out of them' said Phoenix her warm breath on Darren face. He looked at her and thought she was joking but as her expression was stern he realized she wasn't.  
  
'We don't have any weapon' said Darren. His face now very close to hers. For a split second he got lost in her brown eyes but pulled himself back to reality.  
  
'Use this' she said taking out a long sharp dagger from nowhere.  
  
'How about you?' he asked, concern written all over his face. She smiled at his concern.  
  
'Don't worry' she said and with that jumped out of the trees. The two vampets caught site of them. One grinned sheepishly and drew out an axe the other one held a knife that could cut through bones. 'Look what we have here' sniggered one of the men. His long hair that once must have been black was now an ironic grey and his eyes were blood shot red. His pale skin empathized his dark eyebrow and made them stick out of place. He was short and stubby and much older than the other. The other one who was tall and thin. He had short blonde hair and green eyes. How can such a good looking guy be so gone astray? Thought phoenix bitterly. Before the two vampets could act Phoenix jumped into the air and kicked the older vampet in this face knocking him back at least five feet. Darren run to her aid and stabbed him with the dagger. Fresh red blood oozed out of the victim. It was ever so tempting for Phoenix to lie down and fed upon him. She shock her head and walked towards Darren where he was fighting with the other vampet. Darren twisted the vampets arm around and placed the sharp dagger on his pale flesh. 'Don't kill him.' said Phoenix, startling Darren.  
  
'Why?' said Darren, still not losing his grip on his victim.  
  
'I like him' said Phoenix. An evil look crossed her face and her eyes darkened. A devilish cackle escaped her lips as she walked past Darren. 'Wait' she said. 'His blood can't go to waste' she continued referring to the dead Vampet. She walked towards the body that lay limp on the hard pavement. She lowered her face, her right hand holding her hair back. She pursed her lips upon the open wound and warm blood rushed down her dry throat. Her icy body was filled with warmth and satisfaction. She pulled away from the limp body leaving some blood for Darren. She rubbed the dripping blood down her lips with her hand. 'Your turn' she said to Darren grabbing the vampet from his collar.  
  
Darren was hungry and the rush of blood made his stomach groan with pleasure. After finishing with the body Darren dumped it in the near by forest. No one would miss him, he thought.  
  
They reached the house and walked down the long corridor and Darren opened the door. Vancha and Debbie looked at the new member to the group and as Vancha realized who he was he smiled with contentment. 'We have a new source of weapon, I see?' said Vancha. Phoenix winked at him and ordered the vampet to take a sit anywhere he liked.  
  
'So what is a handsome boy like you doing out so late?' snorted Phoenix. The vampet murmured something beneath his breath.  
  
'Sorry we didn't quite get that' said Debbie.  
  
'To kill you guys, what else' he snapped. Phoenix walked towards him and touched his face with what was a very warm feeling and said as though speaking to a child 'Do not fear, we are your friend'. After saying this she and Vancha were unable to control themselves and burst out laughing within seconds Debbie and Darren found themselves also joining in.  
  
The vampet jolted up and grabbed Phoenix throat. 'Come on your smarter than that' she said. He relaxed his hand and let her go, after all he didn't have a chance against them as there were four of them and only one of him.  
  
'How did you find us?' said Vancha.  
  
'We tracked you' the vampet replied.  
  
'You can't have' said Darren.  
  
'Why, because we are vampets and you think we are incapable of that?' he asked.  
  
'Yes' phoenix said simply. She didn't mean to take out the piss but she couldn't help herself beside she considered herself as a very honest person.  
  
'Your time is coming to un end. The days are becoming darker and our victory is near' said the vampet. Vancha, Debbie and Darren snorted at this absurd comment but there was something Phoenix knew and after hearing these word she walked to the window and uttered 'The vampet is not a fool and neither is Mr tiny' 


	3. The distanceThe pain

The distance-The pain  
  
Harkat Scraped of the pieces of animal flesh from his plate. He chewed on the raw meat, tasteless as it was he couldn't help but eat more. He was unable to go with Darren and the distance between them seemed to be eternity. Mr. Tiny specifically ordered for Harkat to stay in cirque de freak for a week until being able to be re-united with him. Mr. tiny still hadn't told him why and three nights had already passed and for Alice she had to try and carry on her life as an officer as normal as possible but also being aware of the vampires, vampeneze and vampets. 'You seem down' said Evra, sitting beside Harkat, his grey flesh seemed almost glass pale and his mask was in his hand as though trying to inhale the fresh smell of air without being poised by it. Within seconds Harkat ended up putting it on. He knew far to well that the air was poisonous to him but since he and Darren departed form each other he couldn't help but do this every so often as though if he choked that Darren would appear and shout at him for being so absurd but it always failed.  
  
'Harkat?' whispered Evra.  
  
Harkat jolted himself back to reality from the dark pit he was dragged to. 'I just miss Darren....so much. Why doesn't....Mr. tiny just tell me what he....wants to tell me instead of leaving this too late?'  
  
'It really was great having Darren here. It reminded me of all the great things we did when we were little' chuckled Evra remembering. Leaving Harkat's question an unanswered.  
  
'I wonder what his doing this moment?' speculated Harkat, wishing it was Darren that sat beside him. He liked Evra but over the years that his been with Darren he has become like his twin and without him things were lonely.  
  
'Dad play with us' came Evra's sons' voice, jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
'Sorry I've got to play with these lots' Said Evra standing up and running after the kids. Cheering laughter broke out. The soft blowing of the wind howled into the clear blue sky. Harkat looked at the sky and stared at the perfectly shaped clouds. He wondered when his time came would he be able to look down on Darren's every move. Laugh at those silly jokes he made and criticize his lack of positivety when it came to the worst scenarios. Would he be able to visit his long friend, Mr. Crespley? Harkat felt sad that he was thinking these morbid thoughts. He stood up from the grass he was sitting upon and headed towards the camp to try and help the others to prepare for there show tonight.  
  
Night was round the corner and what was a clear blue sky an hour ago had now become grey. Clouds blocked the sun out of site and threatened to rain. Lighting hit and the loud roaring of the thunder joined in queue. Swiftly rain started to pour and the dry camp was now threatening to form puddles. Harkat stood outside letting the rain wash down his grey flesh. It felt cold but it seemed to be washing away his conscience of loneliness. 'Harkat it's time' came Mr. Tiny's voice without any warning. Harkat turned around and followed him into the camp. 'There was a reason for you not being able to go with Darren' said Mr Tiny. There was a long pause and the silence was agonizing. 'Time is running out for you and I didn't want Darren to see you suffer in his presence' he continued.  
  
'But time can't be up' argued Harkat.  
  
'You were having forlorn thoughts weren't you?' questioned Mr. Tiny.  
  
'Yes' uttered Harkat.  
  
'Then there we have it' Mr. tiny simply said. Then something hit Harkat. He dropped down to his knees and grabbed his head trying to stop the throbbing pain ringing in his ears.  
  
____________________FLASH FLASH FLASH____________________  
  
White, everything was snowy white. Kurda stood before Mr. Tiny wearing a white robe and gold scarf looking angelic. 'Kurda you can make up to Darren' came Mr Tiny's voice.  
  
'How?' wondered Kurda.  
  
"I'll bring you back but not as yourself of course and you'll be able to guide him till his time comes'  
  
'Why?' questioned Kurda, his expression clueless and confused.  
  
'Because I'm fair. I shall have to warn you there are consequences.'  
  
'What?' said Kurda.  
  
'You won't know yourself to be Kurda until the time comes but you'll know that your job is to guide and help Darren and you won't be handsome. Less from handsome actually.' Said Mr Tiny.  
  
'O.k. what do I have to do?' articulated Kurda. Not even being bothered about not being able to come back as the handsome man he is.  
  
'Nothing' said Mr. tiny simply. A wide grin fixed upon his face and it was visible that he enjoyed having these powers beyond mortals and other livings.  
  
Harkat watched this scene from a distance, he didn't know what or why he was here and then it clicked. It was his memory. Mr. Tiny made a promise that he would not die until Darren's time was up.  
  
____________________FLASH FLASH FLASH____________________  
  
Harkat was drawn back to reality and he hit the hard floor with a thump, he must of have been floating he figured. 'What happened?' said Mr tiny, his voice seemed more amused rather than curious.  
  
'You made a promise and you can't just break it' shouted Harkat.  
  
'Who said I was breaking my promise. I said when his time was up that you would depart'. A grin of contentment crossed Mr Tiny's face as he saw Harkat realize what his words meant.  
  
'Darren, gone.....NO!!' screamed Harkat.  
  
Alice walked into the office the lieutenant wanted to talk to her about a man who was brought in for murdering three men. She opened the glass door and turned the icy knob. She was greeted by the smell of smoke and her nostril rejected the fragrance causing her to sneeze. 'You called Lieutenant' murmured Alice. She took a seat in front of him inhaling every so often when necessary. She was trying to avoid catching lung cancer. Before she didn't mind people puffing in front of her but after reading this article that stated that the increase of passive smokers getting lung cancer increased by at least 27% she became more cautious. 'I want you to interview this man and try to get something out of him'. Alice sighed and stood up, headed out of the door and walked towards the questioning room. It had been two weeks since Alice left Darren, Harkat, Debbie and Vancha and returned to her old job. Sure it was exciting and fun but Darren felt that she could be more help to the police if she knew about vampires. That way she could prevent these sudden death of innocent people dieing from blood loss.  
  
She entered the room and found a man in his early thirties sitting down on the chair, examining the room as though it was some kind of a museum. Before putting on the tape she told the man to show her both his hands. He questioned her but she said it was for police reasons after becoming conscious that he wasn't a vampire or a vampet did she switch on the tape. 'What's your name?' she asked. He murmured something beneath his breath.  
  
'Say it loud and to the tape' she informed him.  
  
'Marlin Cloudberry' he said through gritted teeth. His medium length brown hair rubbed against his olive skin and his brown beady eyes looked back mockingly. Ignoring his glares Alice carried on with the usual questions you ask lunatic like him. After what seemed like decades of useless questions and answers Alice contemplated that he was a man who needed mental care and was able of committing murder. 'The interview has been terminated at 4:45pm' said Alice. She stood up and headed out of the room.  
  
'Where are you going?' asked one of her colleague. As she left the interviewing room.  
  
'Home, sweet home' she chuckled. 


	4. confused minds

**Confused minds**  
  
'What do you mean his not a fool?' snapped Darren. 'Didn't you just hear what he said?' continued Darren. His expression was stern and yet confused. Phoenix couldn't bear to look him in the eye. She over heard Evanna and Mr' tiny argue about this topic. She felt she had betrayed Evanna by telling them but yet again she was a vampire and to help her people would be honour.  
  
'Tell us what you know, it's important,' whispered Vancha, his voice was calm and soothing and Debbie found it hard to believe that this soft tone was indeed coming from Vancha.  
  
Phoenix brushed her fingers through her hair and said 'I know no more.' She turned around and saw the huge grin that was fixed upon the vampets face. She grabbed his collar and knocked him against the almost crumbled wall. She pursed her lips holding back her anger. She could fell the hot blood rushing to her head as her temples started to beat refusing to stay calm. 'I liked you, I spared your pitiful life and yet you are disloyal. Hasn't your mom taught you any manner, boy!' quarreled Phoenix. Her warm breath was upon the vampets face, he inhaled and grinned sheepishly satisfied with himself for making her angry. 'All of a sudden I'm hungry,' said Phoenix sardonically. She grabbed the sharp dagger that was hidden in her cape and placed it in his pale flesh. The colour on his face drained as he saw his reflection in the sharp dagger.  
  
'Spare him,' said Darren no emotion in his voice.  
  
'Why?' said Phoenix.  
  
'He might be some used to us,' said Darren his voice dryly and hoarse. Phoenix spun around still holding her victim she said 'How about we take the information from his brain, that way we don't have to carry a 5ft 10 that weighs at least 90kg.'  
  
'I'm 6ft actually and I only weigh 87kg,' the vampet said scornfully. 'Beside as if you can do that, take my soul and that shit only Mr. Tiny can do that,' he continued, a smirk fixed his face.  
  
'You see that's where you're wrong I can do that,' she said, a malevolence grin set upon her face and her brown eyes glowed with excitement. She bent towards the vampets ear and whispered 'you're mine.' and a soft cackle escaped from her lips and this was enough to make the vampets knee wiggle like jelly.  
  
'Can you take ones soul?' asked Darren more shocked rather than amused.  
  
'Yes, in a way,' she uttered, eyes still fixed upon the vampet.  
  
'Be our guest,' said Vancha. Debbie grabbed onto Darren and closed her eyes as tightly as she could. Darren hugged her in comfort, eyes rigid on Phoenix and the vampet.  
  
'I'll tell you whatever you want!' squealed the vampet.  
  
'Why would we want your presence when we can just dump you now and still have all the information we want from you?' said Phoenix.  
  
Her brown eyes beamed and she grabbed his head. She drew out a sharp needle and made a small punch on his temple. The vampet screamed but his voice was cut short as he collapsed onto the floor. Blood, red blood oozed out from his head. When the blood stopped flowing phoenix whispered 'Enniondo por ma tehgnio'. With these words white misty substance flowed out of the vampets brain she pulled out a long glass tube and left the white mist to flow into it. Within a minute the tube was full with the white mist; his memory stopped flowing out so she closed the lid and stood up. 'What now?' asked Darren.  
  
'I have to store it in my conscience that's the only way it works,' she articulated and with that she opened the lid and the cloudy mist rushed up her nostrils as she inhaled.  
  
As all the memory went in her noise, she dropped the tube and she fell unconscious to the floor. Darren and Vancha gazed at each other worried. Debbie turned around when she thought it was safe and found both Phoenix and the vampets' limb body on the floor, she gasped. Darren ran to Phoenix's body and checked for pulse. His fear was cut short as he found her heart beat. 'She's alive,' he sighed.  
  
'There is something suspicious about her,' said Debbie out loud. Vancha looked at her disapprovingly. Ignoring his glares Debbie looked back at the two limp bodies.  
  
'I think we are being tracked down,' said Vancha. Debbie and Darren froze dead as soon as they heard this.  
  
'What makes you think that?' questioned Debbie.  
  
'Remember what the vampet said. The vampeneze are not going to stop tracking especially after two of there members go missing,' answered Vancha. Darren shook his head in agreement and they started to pick up all their equipments that was scattered around the chamber. Within seconds every belonging they had was packed apart from one, Phoenix. Vancha, Darren and Debbie looked at phoenix's body that lay peacefully on the hard floor. 'We don't have time to carry her,' said Darren, his voice came out hoarse and dry; he almost didn't recognize that the person speaking was him.  
  
'I'll carry her,' said Vancha, confused emotion lingered in his eyes.  
  
'We don't have time for this...' mumbled Darren.  
  
'Whatever decision you guys want to make can you make it fast because I'm not quite ready to be a vampeneze next meal.' Debbie cut Darren short of his conversation.  
  
'She'll come!' snapped Vancha. He walked towards where phoenix's body lay, he bent down and tried to pick her up when a white light surrounded her knocking Vancha against the wall.  
  
The white beam that surrounded Phoenix seemed to be some kind of shield. Darren and Debbie took few steps back and stared. 'What the hell!' barked Vancha as he stood up using the wall to lift his body up. Debbie looked at Vancha and for a split second she thought he was just an old man who had a really bad back ache and couldn't help but giggle to herself. Abruptly phoenix started to choke and cough at the same time. No one dared to go close to her not even Vancha after what had happened. Within minutes Phoenix's eyes started to came into focus. As her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness of the room, details of the room started to emerge slowly from the mist. She rubbed her hand across her eyes and jolted up. She straightened her cape and brushed the dust of it. Debbie and Darren looked at her as though she was this two headed beast that had just materialized from a horror movie.  
  
'I see you were about to leave without me,' said phoenix disdainfully, for some body who had almost dropped dead a couple of minutes ago she was in a hell of a good mood, thought Darren. He was impressed though.  
  
'We have to go now,' said Vancha.  
  
All four of them ran out of the room and down the dark hall. It was almost sunrise and if they wanted to get anywhere far they had to do it now. They walked into the deserted road. Wind howled and cold crispy leaves were swept across the dismantled pavement by the wind. All four of them sprinted into the dark night until they finally managed to come into a near neighborhood. Vancha squinted to find any hotels near by.  
  
'There's a hotel there,' said Debbie pointing at this building. They walked towards the building still keeping an eye for any out of ordinary movements. The bright sun started to rise behind the misty clouds.  
  
As they entered the building they were greeted by the sweet smell of lavender and the building wrapped it's warmth around the intruders. They all sauntered across to the reception and Debbie spoke out first 'We need one room with four single beds,' she said. A small woman looked up from behind the reception. Her freckles perfectly scattered around her pale small face. Her curly bronze hair sat neatly on her shoulders and the silver bangles she wore rubbed against her face. She wore a stripped brown suit and a white top underneath making her status higher than she actually was. The woman took their names. 'I'm Jinx,' said phoenix. 'These are Sofia, Mikey and Rick,' she continued. 'Cash or debit?' asked the women.  
  
Before anyone could say anything phoenix replied 'Cash.'  
  
'How may nights?' the woman continued her usual questions.  
  
'We'll tell you when we are due to leave so until then will be paying every day,' said Vancha. The woman looked at him by the look on her face Darren figured she didn't seem impressed by his dirty and scruffy look. When it came to washing yourself Vancha was out of the list. It was as if trying to mix water and oil perfectly. The woman picked up a key form the wooden board behind her that had varies of keys stacked neatly, each one had a number in carved on it to identify which room it opened.  
  
'Room 14, floor 3,' she uttered. Vancha grabbed the keys off her hand and they all loitered up the stairs. The hotel didn't have a lift so they had to walk all the way.  
  
Vancha opened the door. As they walked in, in front of them was the living room. Two brown leather seat facing the black TV. To their right was the kitchen and to their left were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Debbie closed and put the lock on the door behind her. Phoenix walked towards the double glazing window and closed the burgundy curtains. Phoenix walked into the bedroom and took of her cape. She opened the mahogany wardrobe to find a night gown wrapped in clear plastic.  
  
'This is one fancy hotel,' she said.  
  
'Why?' asked Darren.  
  
'They have night gowns in here,' she replied. Phoenix changed her clothes and fell into the soft bed. She hid underneath the warm duvet and closed her groggily eyes. The furniture's in the room started to become blurry and darkness hauled her in......

xXx

Now that i have read the 11th book of Darren Shan it seems i can not be bothered to finish this story. Yes i know it seems lazy but i'm going to start a story continuing from the 11bk which shall be called **Sons of Destiny**. So do not read it if you haven't read all the saga up to the 11th. Oh and another thing, i love the story, steve is so evil!!!!!!!!!


End file.
